crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:YellowLucario
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bandipedia! Thanks for your edit to the Crash Crush page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Re: Yes we used the forum but then it had a heavy vandal attack and people stopped using it. However it would be great if people could start using it again. Also sure go ahead the level articles are the articles on the wiki are the ones that need major work.Crashfreak99 (talk) 11:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) CTR articles Hey, do you mind helping with something? Some guy added a bunch of videos to all the CTR race track articles, but placed them very poorly. Nickel and I cleaned up the N. Sanity Beach articles, so I was thinking you could do the Glacier Park articles. Just put the videos on the articles into a gallery. I'll do Turbo Track and stuff. BandiCooper 11:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hilites I tried adding the hilites but I could get them to work. Could you apply them please? BandiCooper 14:30, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Now that you're an admin, can you add the hiltes please? BandiCooper 13:48, August 31, 2012 (UTC) About Crash Mania images Thank you for the heads up about your rules against use of images from Crash Mania. I'd like to point out however, that I did not upload them, but found them in your galleries, and therefore thought it was okay to use them. I will of course avoid using them in the future, and rather add a delete-template to them if I stumble upon anymore of them, so no more such confusion will rise in the future. :3 None the less though, let me once again point out that I did not upload any of them, and had no bad intentions when I added them to articles. I hope we can continue to work together on improving this wiki in the future. ^.^ ~ Mads Ren`ai (talk) 20:00, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Regarding stealing I was unaware of this. Still it's not all the same I guess but we should still do something about it.Crashfreak99 (talk) 18:54, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I would use Google Translator but that isn't always acurate. Do you know any other translators?Crashfreak99 (talk) 21:07, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Notes Ive read your note you left me on my question of the day blog post Videogames888 (talk) 23:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC)Videogames888 No no ur right...sorry I get carried away...anyway when should I talk to u about my rfa--Watch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 14:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Admin stuff Ok...so what to I have to after when the weekends over..do I have write something??? About why I wanna become a admin--Watch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 14:36, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Crystal Crazy Hey, if you are staff or whatever, could you please check out my recent page-Crystal Crazy to check it's up to scratch.UkaAkuBros. (talk) 15:07, July 28, 2013 (UTC) My RfA I have come here last year looking for wikis to put in my ideas and information I know. I came here to put some information that I know and a lot of other information. I’m a fast learner, happy to sort out any problems on the wiki, and I'm always on during the week days, from 9:00 to 3:10. I will do anything to improve our articles, with new templates and many others. If I would get my admin tools and rights, I would handle them responsibly. I would cope very well, and I'm not that much of person that stresses over something. From past experiences from other wikis, like the Sonic News Network and the Sonic Fanon Wiki, I have improved the way I act and handle things on wikis, which has made me participate in other wikis as well. I have shown positive attitude on this wiki and many other wikis. i would make an excellent administrator, so i can help this wiki achieve than it has already. im gonna give to 1 more admin if thats alright with youWatch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 01:48, July 29, 2013 (UTC) that is all i could do i was working on mt Rfa for 2 days i did everything i could to impress youWatch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 02:00, July 29, 2013 (UTC) can i make a talk bubble i wanna make a talk bubble, can i , i have to make a page, but it wont appear on the pages for the wikiWatch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 02:34, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god thank you so much that real means alot...so do I post in RfA Sectio or do I need talk to the other admins--Watch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 22:10, July 29, 2013 (UTC) wait im confused?? what i posted on why im wanting to be an admin, do i put that in the "Adminship request", or do i post that on any admins talk pageWatch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 23:51, July 29, 2013 (UTC) why hasnt any admins seen my rfa ive put it on there, are the admins just busy, i assumeWatch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 23:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Size of the page: bytes. Archive at 20,000 bytes! Ok 350 edits is very understanding and fair, dont delete that tread..let me achieve 350 edits and I will say it on the thread. Is that alright with you--Watch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 22:57, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ok i got 350 edits like you said 350 edits the last push, like in the marathon, so am i ready now to obtain my admin rights.Watch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 02:08, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Yea thank u so much!!!!! How do I make my own signiture??--Watch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 11:32, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Wanna Help? http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Googlydoe/Bandi-News_Issue_LII_8/20/13_Movie_Pitch Googlydoe (talk) 14:13, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you open up chat? Videogames888 (talk) 03:01, August 27, 2013 (UTC) hi here my going way info as you may know in yr11 and soon im having my 2 week holidays, am i still gonna be a admin when i get back, and also in about 11-13 weeks time, i finish for the year, and i might be gone for about 6-7 weeks without a computer, is that alright?Sonicstyel101 "Watch my report on ch42" (talk) 02:14, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey YL, I was thinking about trying to become an admin. What are the requirements? UkaAkuBros. (talk) 16:09, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Listen bro..I need your help..you know that wiki history where you can see the admins name and its in the colour green...mine is brown ever since I changed my name..can you change my name to the colour green..like baronzylo's name who is link is green and mine is not please respond!!!!!--Puddingch42 " Good evening everyone i am Pudding" (talk) 08:15, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey I need your help I accidentally made me no longer an admin I was putting my self chat mod and I accidently switch back to a normal user..can u make me an admin again--Puddingch42 " Good evening everyone i am Pudding" (talk) 10:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I have 6 kudos on my RfA.UkaAkuBros. (talk) 11:28, September 12, 2013 (UTC)